The present invention relates to a system and camera assembly for recording images and video underwater. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and assembly including a camera attachable to a fishing line for digitally capturing, recording, and transmitting image, video, audio, and other data.
A variety of underwater fishing cameras for recording fish catches have been developed and used by amateur and professional sportsmen. These cameras are usually either independent or require in-line attachment to a fishing line.
Independent underwater cameras, those that are not attached to a fishing line, require a bulky trailing cable connecting the underwater camera to a computer or other recording or display device on the surface. Data recorded from the underwater camera is transmitted through the cable connection and displayed or recorded on the surface device. The cable may also be used to transmit power to the underwater camera. The camera and cable tend to be bulky and are not easy to control, making it difficult to position the underwater camera near the fishing line for an accurate shot. More accurate shots can be recorded by providing a fishing camera that is attached to the fishing line.
In commercially available in-line underwater cameras the fishing line must be cut to attach the underwater camera to the line. There are no known fishing cameras that can be selectively attached or removed from a continuous filament, such as a fishing line, without cutting the line. While it is possible to attach an underwater fishing camera to a fishing line, it is often not done because the additional weight of the fishing camera on the line may weigh down the line and change the behavior of the bait or lure on the trailing line. This may be undesirable for professional sports fishermen. There is recognized a need in the art for an underwater fishing camera that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Commercially available underwater fishing cameras also suffer from a lack of power. Independent cameras need to have a power cable connected to them in order to receive power and continue to record. If a camera is not connected to a steady power source, the camera is limited by the life of the battery within the camera housing. It would be preferable for a camera to be able to generate electricity when in use, so that camera life is not limited and a continuous power supply is not required.
The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art.
Disclosed in this application is an underwater camera comprising a camera having a lens; a water proof housing comprising a main body configured to contain the camera and having a lens aperture for the lens of the camera; and a line attachment system configured to secure the water proof housing to a continuous section of a filament such that the underwater camera is capable of sliding along the continuous filament. The water proof housing of the first embodiment may be configured to be pulled through the water in a first direction and the lens aperture is oriented in a second direction opposite the first direction. The continuous filament of the first embodiment may be a fishing line. The main body of the first embodiment may be monolithic and form a sealed enclosure for the camera.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a line attachment system along the top of the waterproof housing. The line attachment system comprises at least two clamps configured to secure the underwater camera to the continuous filament. The two clamps comprise a hook configured to receive the continuous filament in an open position and an elastic clip configured to secure the hook in a closed position to retain the continuous filament. The two clamps may be connected to the main body of the waterproof housing. Finally, the at least two clamps may comprise a first clamp connected to a cap configured to be secured to the water proof housing and a second clamp connected to a back frame assembly configured to be secured to the water proof housing opposite the cap.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a line attachment system along the bottom of the waterproof housing. The line attachment system comprises a line channel extending along at least a portion of the length of the main body, the line channel configured to receive the continuous filament. Further, a sled is configured to be slideably received in the line channel to secure the underwater camera to the continuous filament.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a cap mount secured to the water proof housing. The water proof housing may comprise a threaded connector configured to receive the cap. The cap may have a hydrodynamic profile configured to facilitate the movement of the camera under water.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a back frame assembly configured to be secured to the water proof housing adjacent the lens aperture of the main body. The frame assembly may be further configured to support an accessory over the lens aperture. The frame assembly is further configured to support a filter over the lens aperture of the main body to filter light incident upon the lens of the camera.
An embodiment of the invention may also include various hydrodynamic performance requirements. In one aspect, the water proof housing is water proof to at least 100 meters. In another, the water proof housing is stable at 12 knots. In yet another, the underwater camera is stable at a speed of 12 knots when submerged. Finally, the underwater camera has a neutral effect on a fishing lure secured to an end of the continuous filament at a speed of 12 knots when submerged.
An embodiment of the invention may also include various alternative center board accessories. A centerboard may extend from the main body and be configured to stabilize the underwater camera when moving through the water. The centerboard may include an adjustable weight. The centerboard may be removably attached to the main body. The centerboard may be adjustable along a length of the main body. The main body may further comprise a rail extending along at least a portion of the length of the main body, the rail configured to secure the center board to the main body such that the centerboard is adjustable along the rail length. The rail may further comprise a line channel configured to receive the continuous filament, the centerboard configured to secure the continuous filament in the line channel such that the underwater camera is secured to the continuous filament.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a generator capable of automatically recharging the power source of the camera. The underwater camera may further include a rechargeable energy storage device within the waterproof housing and operatively connected to the camera and a generator configured to generate electricity responsive to movement of the system through a fluid to charge the rechargeable energy storage device. The generator includes at least one stator within an interior of the water proof housing and operatively connected to the rechargeable energy storage device and at least one rotor exterior to the water proof housing, wherein the rotor is magnetically coupled to the stator.
An embodiment of the invention may further include various camera operation features. In one aspect, a processor is provided that includes instructions configured to control operation of the camera and other electronic devices within the waterproof housing. A memory is also provided, in communication with the processor, and configured to store captured images or video from the camera as recorded data. The underwater camera may also include an optical transmitter configured to transmit the recorded data to an optical receiver external to the waterproof housing. Further, the underwater camera may include a magnetically operated switch operatively connected to the processor and configured to activate or deactivate t he camera responsive to the proximity of a magnet. The underwater camera may also include a light sensor for detecting ambient light and a light source configured to illuminate at least a portion of a viewing angle of the lens of the camera responsive to detecting ambient light below a threshold. Finally, the underwater camera may include a microphone, the memory configured to store captured audio data from the microphone as recorded data.
An embodiment of the invention may also include instructions in the processor configured to save an operational state of the camera prior to a power loss and restore the operational state of the camera and resume recording after power is restored.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a 3-axis sensing and GPS system. In one aspect, the processor includes instructions configured to determine a position of the underwater camera using a geolocation device when the underwater camera is out of the water and a three-axis accelerometer when the underwater camera is submerged. The geolocation device may be a Global Positioning System receiver. In another aspect the underwater camera may include a three-axis accelerometer operatively connected to the processor and configured to detect acceleration in three directions. The processor may include instructions configured to identify fish strikes responsive to the detected acceleration and annotate the captured images or video with a time and date responsive to the identified fish strikes. The processor may also include instructions configured to trigger recording of captured images or video from the camera responsive to detected acceleration. The processor may also include instructions to determine a path of travel of the underwater camera based upon detected acceleration.
An embodiment of the invention may also include a separate, “tournament” mode for the underwater camera to be operated in. In this second mode, the processor may include instructions to receive a unique identifier, time and date settings, and an expiration time; annotate captured images and videos with the unique device identifier and a current time and date until the expiration time; and prevent annotation of captured images and videos with the unique device identifier if the instructions are altered prior to the expiration time. Alternatively or in addition, the processor may include instructions configured to prevent the underwater camera from accepting new instructions until after the expiration time.
Finally, in another embodiment of the invention an auto recharge generator system is described. This system includes a waterproof housing, an electrical device within the waterproof housing, a rechargeable energy storage device within the waterproof housing and operatively connected to the electrical device, and a generator configured to generate electricity responsive to movement of the system through a fluid to charge the rechargeable energy storage device. The system may also include at least one stator disposed within an interior of the waterproof housing and operatively connected to the rechargeable energy storage device and at least one rotor exterior to the water proof housing, the rotor magnetically coupled to the stator. The system may include a first rotor configured to rotate in a first direction and a second rotor configured to rotate in a second direction opposite the first direction. The system may further include a cap configured to be secured to the water proof housing and the rotor is disposed within the cap exterior to the waterproof housing. The system may also include at least one fluid intake configured to direct a fluid across the rotor as the system moves through the fluid to operate the electric generator to charge the rechargeable energy storage device. The electrical storage device may be, for example, an underwater camera.